


Switch Partners

by mirambella



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Todo lo que te imagines cambio de parejas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:22:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirambella/pseuds/mirambella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester tiene el novio perfecto, pero la vida ya no parece tan perfecta. Suerte que unos nuevos vecinos han aparecido en sus vidas como un vaso de agua en el desierto</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fucking Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Primer crossover con estas características. Muchos kinks juntos.  
> Para Taolee, que es una pervertida y bueno, ella ya lo sabe. Sé que ella lo haría mucho mejor, pero I'm trying!
> 
> NO betas, porque ella es mi beta y esta es su sorpresa!

             

                Aún recuerda cuando se mudaron al barrio, el día que los conoció. Era una bendita casualidad tener cerca a otra pareja de hombres que fuera el objetivo de los comentarios de los vecinos y que ellos dejaran de ser la novedad.

                 Dean sentía las miradas cada vez que sacaba el coche del garaje. Algunas eran serias, juzgadoras, otras le hacían sentirse desnudo. Parecían admirar su belleza, su confianza y su intimidad.

                 No ayudaba demasiado a las habladurías que su compañero fuera el sheriff de un pueblo demasiado pequeño y un hombre guapo a rabiar, atractivo de un modo casi imaginario.

                 Si Dean era espiado a menudo, la cosa se evidenciaba aún más cuando estaba con Graham.

                 En realidad le daba pena. No es que no le aliviara sentir la cuerda destensarse sobre él, pero la pareja vivía  a unos pasos  y parecían simpáticos. Ignoraban por completo ese deporte local que consistía en escanear detenidamente al que se saliera un poco del patrón (más aún si era un nuevo habitante).

                 De modo que, pese a la pereza,  no dudó en acercarse a la valla de su jardín mientras hacían la mudanza, dispuesto a ofrecer un poco de hospitalidad.

 

(No iba en calidad de “pareja del sheriff” en visita oficial. Odiaba que todo el mundo hiciera bromas sobre si le había crecido una vagina porque su pareja era parte de la autoridad, pero Dean no podía ser más masculino ni aunque fuera a caballo)

-       Hola.

-       Hola –un hombre de ojos azules y sonrisa franca le dio la bienvenida. No era mucho mayor que él y parecía atento e interesante a diferencia de los ciudadanos de Storybrook. Estaba tranquilo, ajeno a los cambios en su vida, incluyendo el vecindario.

-       Soy Dean. Vivo allí –dijo señalando la casa a varios pasos de donde estaban.

-       Ah genial. Es la casa del Sheriff, ¿Verdad? –le habían descubierto antes de trasladarse por completo, era todo un logro, aunque el desconocido seguía sonriendo como si fuera tan natural.

-       Si, vivo con el Sheriff –esperaba que su tono lo expresara bien.

-       Yo soy Castiel, encantado –Castiel le tendió la mano y siguió a lo suyo, sin presionar a Dean para que le contara más cosas-. He venido a cubrir la vacante del nuevo hospital.

-       Bueno, tengo que irme. Estoy arreglando un par de coches y…bueno Castiel si necesitas algo, ya sabes.

-       ¡Claro! ¿Sabes? Podríamos quedar para cenar un día los cuatro. David, mi pareja trabaja en la reserva, pero apuesto a que encontraremos un hueco.

 

……

 

                 La primera vez que cenaron juntos el tiempo pasó en un suspiro y se juraron que quedarían todos los viernes, aunque fuera para tomar una copa. A veces lo hacían en su casa, otras en la de los vecinos, pero siempre tenían cosas que contarse y acababan riendo, demasiado bebidos para esconder las carcajadas en el silencio de la noche.

 

                 Aquella noche Dean tuvo que arrastrar a Graham hacia la cama, o cree que se habría caído por las escaleras, despertando a los vecinos en dos manzanas a la redonda. ¿Y qué imagen de un protector de la ley era aquella? Graham estaba contento y se desnudó en un suspiro, peleándose con la camisa con ansia, poseído por la excitación de la noche y el alcohol.

                 Dean ya se había tendido en la cama cuando se tiró sobre él y lo besó de un modo que apenas recordaba. Eran jóvenes y guapos, aunque parecía que algo se había extinguido en ellos. Era como si el sexo ya no ocupara un primer plano en su relación, pese a que seguían queriéndose y lo demostraban. Normalmente culpaban al trabajo, las obligaciones y la rutina, pero esta vez parecía que quedar con la nueva pareja y pasarlo bien les había hecho despertar.

-       ¿Crees que lo están haciendo? – susurró Graham en su oído- ¿Te lo imaginas?

Algo se accionó en Dean y la imagen de un Castiel posesivo penetrando a David con ansia, colmando su pálida piel con sus manos, dejando que le besara con sus generosos labios ocupó su cerebro e hizo que su entrepierna reaccionara casi automáticamente.

-       Sí, lo estás haciendo – su novio miró hacia el bulto que crecía debajo de sus bóxers y se los bajó rodeando su glande con los dedos, pasando la lengua por su cuello con apetito.

-       Graham, estás borracho.

-       No lo suficiente para no saber que quiero que me folles, y más vale que te des prisa o voy a ponerte las esposas y a montarte, Winchester.

 

……

 

        La primera vez que se masturbó mirando a Castiel, éste estaba haciendo ejercicio en el jardín. Pilates o alguna disciplina de esas que se había puesto de moda últimamente y que Dean no comprendía del todo. Era un hombre tradicional en algunos aspectos, aunque el sexo y sobretodo su orientación no fuera precisamente uno de ellos.

        No  sabe exactamente qué captó su atención, sólo fue consciente de que sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los músculos del médico mientras se estiraban y se contraían rodeados por una capa de ropa que apenas ocultaba sus inflexiones.

        Al principio se sintió un psicópata, espiando a su vecino detrás de la valla de su propio jardín, escondido como una presa que espera no ser descubierta.

        Sólo necesitó unos minutos para notar que el vaquero le tiraba de una zona en concreto y el ínfimo contacto de la ropa interior le quemaba. Se abrió la correa y desabrochó el botón del pantalón por pura fisiología, descubriendo su erección, que le pedía algo de atención.

        La respiración de Castiel era constante y errática. Su pecho ascendía con cada inspiración haciendo que se le marcara aún más la estrecha camiseta. Por lo que se adivinaba de ese cuerpo el hombre no  dejaba su salud al azar precisamente y se notaba un cuidado justo, no excesivo.

        Estaba sólo y su mano se movía involuntariamente,  ignorando su sentido del pudor, la vergüenza y el miedo de ser descubierto. Ni siquiera se preocupó  de entrar en casa, donde podría haberse masturbado sin prisas, seguro de su privacidad. Sólo podía pensar en aliviarse y en no dejar de mirar los ejercicios provocadores de su vecino.

        Su éxtasis creció hasta fundirse con su mente y cerró los ojos, pues sólo era capaz de ver puntos negros delante de él. Sus músculos se destensaron y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse. Sintió el aire en la cara y se dio cuenta de donde estaba. Sólo se sintió un poco culpable mientras se lavaba una vez estuvo en la cocina.

        Amaba a Graham, se complementaba con él y sus relaciones habían sido excelentes hasta que llegaron a Storybrooke, pero no podía dejar de pensar en Castiel y verle tan a menudo no estaba ayudando. No era extraño sentirse atraído por otro hombre, resultaba incluso lógico, pero esa atracción se estaba convirtiendo en obsesión, y le estaba matando.

 

…….

 

        Esa semana volvió a comportarse de forma esquiva con su pareja. Después de la sesión de sexo que tuvieron tras la cena con los vecinos parecía que habían vuelto a la normalidad, pero Graham sentía a Dean preocupado e irritado, como si no estuviera siendo totalmente sincero con él. Sabía que necesitaban ayuda si querían seguir con su relación, pero amaba tanto a Dean que le daba miedo perderle si reconocía que estaban pasando una crisis.

        El jueves siguiente salió antes de la comisaría. El cansancio lo estaba ahogando y se notaba demasiado que no descansaba bien por las noches. Tampoco es que viviera en un pueblo de emociones fuertes, de modo que dejó a un agente al mando y se largó, dispuesto a darse una ducha antes de que Dean volviera y discutieran por cualquier tontería.

        Llegó a su puerta casi sin darse cuenta, en uno de esos caminos que haces porque conoces de memoria y no tienes ni que pensar cómo seguirlo. Los pies arrastrando, la cabeza gacha. Sacó la llave sintiendo algo de alegría por primera vez en todo el día, pero no se percató de la silueta que lo esperaba en la puerta. Era David, el guapo forestal. El rubio sonrió y la noche se hizo más clara. Desde luego el hombre parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas. Era joven, atlético y calmado. Él y Castiel parecían llevarse muy bien, y apenas discutían. Graham los envidiaba en cierto modo.

-       Lo siento, pareces cansado -. Ah si, también era encantador. Le preocupaba el estado de la gente y se le veía atento con todo el mundo-. Creía que Dean estaría en casa.

-       Ha estado doblando –dijo Graham sin muchas ganas. A diferencia de David, que irradiaba claridad por todos lados, su aura estaba algo oscura. Hacía días que ni se afeitaba (aunque Dean habría considerado eso sexy, en otro momento quizás)

-       Sólo he venido para confirmar lo de mañana. Me parece una estupidez llamar teniéndoos tan cerca.

-       Oh. Bueno es que…mañana no vamos a poder. Dean tiene cosas que hacer y yo no he tenido buena semana -. Le iba a coger con la mentira. Hasta un niño de dos años lo habría hecho, pero David sólo lo miró con algo de preocupación.

-       ¿Os pasa algo? – dijo con un tono suave intentando no sonar acusador -. Quiero decir, que si tenéis problemas puedes contármelo.

Graham levantó la mirada. ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Por qué su relación ya no era perfecta? David notó su apatía y le tendió la mano para que se sentaran en el porche. Quizás estaba desesperado, pero lo hizo.  Estar a su lado y hablar con él le podía hacer mucho bien.

-       Éramos una pareja ejemplar. Ya me entiendes. No de esas que siempre se llaman por nombres cursis y se hacen la pelota. Nos entendíamos de verdad, en todos los aspectos. –al decir esto último miró a su vecino asegurándose de que lo entendía.

-       Es normal –dijo David con un atisbo de melancolía, algo que pasó fugaz como un relámpago-. Castiel y yo tampoco somos perfectos. Creo que soy demasiado complaciente, y es genial, pero él a veces querría tener a alguien que le llevara la contraria para variar, algo de vida.

-       Dios, le quiero tanto…que no sé ni porque estoy diciendo estas mariconadas sentado en mi propio porche, con un vecino al que conozco hace un mes. Puedes matarme.

David sonrió. Una de esas sonrisas luminosas y reales, de las que no puedes dejar de mirar embelesado aunque lo intentes.

-       Sois dos hombres atractivos –y no dejó de mirarle al decirlo-, divertidos y buenos. Si lo vuestro no funciona, no creo que nada lo haga. El tiempo lo desgasta todo, tendréis que innovar. Bueno, y si necesitáis cualquier cosa, sabéis donde estamos. Tenemos cerveza y las manos de Castiel –Graham lo miró como si hubiera descifrado un mensaje oculto- en la cocina –añadió, pero su tono de voz había cambiado.

Antes de levantarse, el hombre le chocó el brazo. Un contacto breve que pretendía reconfortarle. El sheriff no dejaba de intuir algo en la forma en la que David lo tocaba o lo miraba, pero su vecino era tan asombroso que parecía muy lejos de aprovecharse de sus miedos, a cambio le ofrecía su hombro.

        Era un estúpido. Dean era el hombre más guapo del mundo y era suyo, al menos por el momento. No podía compararlo con nadie más, ni siquiera con un puto anuncio de dentífrico. Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en David y en sus pantalones ajustados de forestal? ¿Tan rota estaba su relación?

 

………

 

        Dean cerró la puerta tras de sí y miró a ambos lados, sorprendido de lo tranquila que estaba la casa. Sabía que Graham  había llegado hacía horas, y se sintió miserable deseando que estuviera ya acostado para no tener que iniciar una conversación que no sabía como acabaría.

        Se sentó sólo en la cocina a comerse un plato de sobras y entró con cuidado en la habitación descubriendo que su compañero no estaba acostado como había supuesto. Se quitó la camiseta manchada del trabajo y se desabrochó los pantalones tirando los zapatos sin demasiada puntería. Decidió darse una ducha y olvidar el cansancio tanto físico como psíquico, pero no esperaba encontrarse con su novio saliendo de la ducha, mojado y casi desnudo, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura como única prenda.

-       Cariño –susurró al verlo, algo sorprendido de que no le hubiera llamado antes de entrar.

        Tenía el pelo mojado y echado para atrás. Los músculos marcaban su perfecto cuerpo, torneado por el trabajo y las horas de sol. Era perfecto como una estatua de mármol. Lo único que le hacía parecer algo mayor eran las bolsas bajo sus ojos. Dean no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable.

        Allí estaban, frente a frente, sus pechos casi juntos, sus mejillas a unos centímetros, ojos que se encontraron por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sin evitarse.

Graham lo cogió de la cintura, atrayéndolo hacia él y rozando su mentón con los labios aún húmedos, las mejillas sonrojadas por el vapor.  Sus ojos brillaban y la toalla ya no podía ocultar sus ganas, lo que sólo hacía a Dean sentir más incómodo, si era posible.  Se sentía enfermo rechazando un cuerpo así,  una cara moldeada por los dioses, su voz ronca llena de deseo y su acento irlandés. Sí, debía estar muy enfermo para no sentir unas ganas incesantes de poseer a ese hombre hasta el amanecer.

-       No, baby, estoy muy cansado –intentó ser suave, cariñoso, pero sólo consiguió que Graham se alejara de él.

-       ¿Qué te pasa?

-       Ya te lo he dicho.

-       No, Dean ¿Qué nos está pasando? No hablo de hoy. A veces pienso que ya no me quieres y ni siquiera puedes decírmelo a la cara –bajó la cabeza y su mandíbula se tensó. Algunas gotas cayeron por su pelo.

Dean no quería perderlo. No así. A veces no sabía lo que quería, pero estaba seguro que dejar que ese hombre se alejara no era lo que necesitaba.

-       No lo sé. No me siento cómodo –decidió que tenía que ser sincero. Se lo debía a Graham -. Es una mierda, pero es así. Te quiero, no he dejado de quererte, pero ya no es igual. Y no puedo estar cerca de ti porque sé que estás esperando algo de mí que no sé si puedo darte ahora mismo. Me siento avergonzado –nunca hubiera pensado que podría hablar tanto, y sobre sus sentimientos. Cuando todo era  perfecto apenas lo necesitaba. Sus ojos lo decían todo.

-       ¿Sabes qué? Podría mandarte al sofá, pero no voy a hacerlo. Voy a luchar Dean. He hablado con David.

-       ¿Has hablado con David de nosotros? –no debería haber utilizado ese tono de voz teniendo en cuenta su reciente onanismo a costa del vecino.

-       Él se ofreció a escucharme y lo necesitaba. Ellos tampoco son perfectos. Me he dado cuenta de que todo el mundo tiene problemas, pero tenemos que afrontarlos. ¿Recuerdas la última cena?

-       ¿El cuadro? –a Dean se le daba bien ser gracioso, apaciguar los asuntos serios, no hablar de sus sentimientos. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en Graham.

-       Estábamos desinhibidos y nos sentíamos libres. Follamos como antes. Toda la noche –susurró esas palabras con un tono lascivo a posta haciéndole recordar-. Algo nos excitó otra vez y no fue casualidad que habláramos de los vecinos, o que viniéramos de pasar un rato increíble con ellos.

-       ¿Qué estás diciendo?

-       David me sugirió que probáramos cosas nuevas. Creo que me estaba mandando un  mensaje. ¿Y si vamos a su casa mañana y nos dejamos llevar? No se trata de planearlo, sólo de dejar de pensar en qué debemos hacer y pensar en qué queremos hacer.

-       ¿Estás loco? Así que tu solución es ir a follarte al vecino porque te la pone dura –dijo con furia. No estaba siendo el mejor novio del mundo, pero no iba a dejar que cualquiera se follara a su novio, y menos un atractivo forestal con cara de príncipe de cuento.

-       No hablo de mí, ¡Hablo de nosotros!

-       ¿Pues sabes qué? Creo que voy a mandarme al sofá a mí mismo esta noche. Es lo mejor –arrancó una almohada de la cama y bajó las escaleras como un torbellino, aún absorto en lo que acababa de escuchar.

        Graham se estaba volviendo loco. Desde luego que él no había ayudado demasiado a juzgar por la forma en la que lo estaba tratando últimamente, pero si pretendía ir a casa de los vecinos y ofrecer un intercambio como quién ofrece sal es que las cosas iban definitivamente peor de lo que pensaba.

        Resulta que aquella era la única pareja gay a kilómetros a la redonda, rondaban su edad y se llevaban sorprendentemente bien, y teniendo en cuenta que Dean odiaba quedar en plan parejitas era todo un logro ¿De verdad iban a estropearlo así? ¿Había dicho su novio que David había “sugerido” algo?

        Tuvo que levantarse o se moriría. El sofá era cómodo, pero la cabeza le estaba matando. No dejaba de oír a su novio en su mente discutiendo con su conciencia. La parte cabrona que le recordaba que se había masturbado mirando a Castiel hacer ejercicio ¿Era eso más normal?

        Él era el primero que quería entrar a casa deseando que Graham le esperara desnudo y atado a la cama, expuesto para él, dejando que su imaginación les guiara, pero ésta parecía haberse agotado.

        Se acostó de nuevo, rezando para dormirse lo antes posible y al fin lo consiguió. Esa noche soñó que Graham estaba atado a la cama, pero era David el que le mordía los pezones, mientras Castiel lo cogía de la mano, suspirando “esto te va a encantar”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, Gracias por leer!!
> 
> Me disculpo de antemano porque he escrito esto con la playlist de Westlife de Youtube y puede haber quedado un poco fluffy al principio. Tampoco pretendía que todo fuera sexo sin más.
> 
> Para Taolee, no sé si he cumplido todos tus kinks que eran un puñado, pero lo he intentado, a parte de superar mi capacidad para escribir porno de una buena manera.  
> Esto ha quedado así. Sorry por la falta de costumbre.  
> Ella es la reina de las más oscuras perversiones así que visitadla xDD
> 
> Also, Puede que Castiel no parezca IC, pero siempre he pensado que si no fuera un "angel of the lord" sería un poco sádico el pobre. Disfrutad de su lujuria mientras podáis, que para eso están los AU.

   

 

       No era normal ese sentimiento de resaca sin haber probado una pizca de alcohol. Había algo más, algo de culpabilidad en su dolor de cabeza y no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que acababa de tener, vívido como un recuerdo.

        Escuchó el sonido de cacharros en la cocina y supo que Graham estaba despierto. No pudo evitar pensar que su reacción había sido desmedida y que lo que le parecía un disparate sólo era el miedo de que su pareja descubriera lo que sentía por Castiel. En los momentos que compartían juntos se hacía evidente que el hombre le gustaba. Era culto, enigmático, especial y hacía que las personas lo escucharan embelesadas.  Era un hombre diferente a cualquiera que hubiera conocido, y eso no le hacía amar menos a Graham. Simplemente se había cruzado con ellos en un mal momento.

        Se acercó sigilosamente y se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta de la cocina, mirando a su amante de espaldas. Tenía un culo de infarto con el que Dean se deleitaba y una espalda justamente moldeada. Ni siquiera esa camiseta gris descolorida que se empeñaba en ponerse para dormir ocultaba un atisbo de su perfección. Lo escuchó suspirar mientras intentaba enjuagar una taza y no pudo evitar que se le encogiera un poco el corazón.

-       Buenos días –dijo con un susurro, intentando sonar suave. No tenía ganas de pelear.

-       Buenos días –Graham se volvió y Dean pudo ver que las bolsas de debajo de sus ojos eran aún más evidentes. Quizás él tampoco había dormido bien -¿Quieres desayunar? –su voz sólo fue capaz de  expresar la duda, que no sabía como tratarle después de esa noche.

 

                 No podían seguir así. Dean quiso poner los puños sobre la mesa, romper algo y gritar. No iba a lanzarse a sus brazos llorando, prometiendo que todo iba a ser perfecto. Él no era así.

Se acercó y le quitó la taza de las manos. Graham necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo con sus sentimientos. Lo miró a los ojos y le dio un beso casto, leve roce de labios y consuelo.

-       Lo siento, no quise gritarte así –susurró-. Tú no tienes la culpa, ¿vale?

-       La tengo si no sé lo que te hace feliz.

-       Joder, he sido una mierda últimamente y me enfadaba incluso que estuvieras ahí para mí. Tu idea no me parece tan loca.

Graham se separó de él para sentarse en una silla. Parecía estar pensando una respuesta. Con las manos sobre la pequeña mesa de la cocina volvió a mirarle.

-       Sé que te gusta Castiel. He visto como lo miras –dijo sin rabia, algo de tristeza en su voz-. Pensé que si cumplíamos tu fantasía podríamos...

-       Él me provoca curiosidad –era el momento de ser sincero-. He intentado ignorarlo, pero aquella noche cuando me hiciste imaginarlo…

-       Fue la mejor noche que hemos tenido en meses. Yo me sentí igual.

          Recordarlo le erizaba el vello de la nuca. Darle placer a su compañero mientras pensaba en los vecinos, casi escucharles entregándose a su éxtasis particular le hizo sentirse vivo. No le importó ser brusco, dejarse llevar, parecía deseoso de que la otra pareja pudiera oírles.

        Graham abrió un poco las piernas aún sentado en la silla, pero mirando directamente a Dean. Sus ojos eran más brillantes y su entrepierna parecía haber cobrado vida.  Quizás ambos eran unos pervertidos, pero compartían una fantasía y eso era más de lo que habían compartido en los últimos días.

        El sheriff se levantó de un golpe, haciendo que la silla se tambaleara. Se acercó a Dean y colocó la mano en su nuca atrayéndolo hacia él, devorando sus labios como si llevara años hambriento. Separó sus piernas con la rodilla y Dean notó que el roce hacía su efecto, estaba empezando a derretirse poco a poco, y sentía como el ímpetu de Graham le quemaba.

Se fundió en su abrazo y sintió los labios de su amante rozar su oreja, dejando besos cortos, pero eléctricos por todo el lóbulo, bajando hasta su cuello.

-       Imagínate como sería –susurró en su oído- que él nos viera y quisiera jugar contigo, Dean. Imagina a Castiel detrás de ti.

Se estaba perdiendo, las palabras parecían ahora mucho más lejanas y se dejó llevar. Ni siquiera notó a Graham dándole la vuelta, apoyándolo sobre la encimera de la cocina y colando su mano entre sus pantalones de chándal desgastados.

-       Imagina su mano, masturbándote. No voy a mentirte, me gustaría verte.

-       No mientas –consiguió jadear-. Te gustaría participar. Te gustaría ser parte del juego.

-       Si –una mano en su pelo, la otra en su polla-. Me gustaría que me vieras, que me vieras hacerlo mientras tú, dios Dean. Sería tan excitante.

        El muy cabrón se estaba rozando contra su culo mientras lo masturbaba. Parecían dos críos perdidos en las palabras y las imágenes. La mañana había empezado de un modo totalmente distinto y ninguno esperaba ese final. La fantasía era suficiente para conseguir un alivio mañanero, pero ambos sabían que no era suficiente para arreglar su relación.

        Dean se limpió en la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios. Sin querer había decidido, se había pronunciado. Podía salir mal y podrían rechazarlos, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de que el sexo con Graham fuese siempre así. Cuando terminó salió al salón para ver a su novio poniéndose la cartuchera y guardando el arma.

-       Me encanta ese uniforme –quizás era el éxtasis del orgasmo, pero hacía semanas que no decía algo así-. Llama a David, dile que vamos a cenar esta noche –dijo al fin con una sonrisa en los labios.

        Le quedaba por delante un largo y duro día de trabajo, pero la anticipación de lo que podría pasar en la casa de los vecinos le hizo tener una sonrisa perpetua hasta la hora de volver a casa.

 

…………

 

-       Adivina quién ha llamado -. Castiel iba a pasar la mañana en casa con algunos casos clínicos. El hospital de Storybrooke tenía esa ventaja y es que a veces le bastaba con trabajar en su despacho.

-       No sé.

-       Graham –David lo miró con una ceja levantada-. Una llamada extraña. Vienen a cenar. Me ha dicho que estemos preparados, que van a traer mucho alcohol. Lo están pasando mal.

Castiel miró al rubio, que parecía irse por las ramas por la forma en la que hablaba de sus vecinos, como si quisiera contarle algo.

-       ¿No te caen bien?

-       Claro –sintió como Castiel le miraba desde su mesa y pese a estar de pie lo intimidó un poco. A menudo su amante tenía ese efecto en él- .Y a ti también, Cas. He visto como miras a Dean Winchester.

El médico volvió su silla hacia él y lo miró algo divertido.

-       Tiene unos labios bonitos, pero no me quejo de lo que tengo en casa –dijo con una sonrisa pícara y haciéndole un gesto. David se acercó y le dio un beso.

-       Puede que hablara con Graham.

-       Ya sé que te gustan los hombres con uniforme -. David se sentó en su regazo y la silla se quejó con un chirrido. Comenzó a besarle el cuello con cuidado. Les gustaba empezar así, con roces inocentes y besos suaves, iban calentándose poco a poco.

-       En diez minutos tengo que irme –susurró contra su piel.

-       ¿Y me lo dices ahora? No tienes remedio –David soltó una risa burlona-. Lo has vuelto a hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó en Boston?

David dejó de regalarle besos para mirarle a los ojos.

-       Fue increíble. No quiero estancarme, Castiel. Sólo le di un consejo. Fue puro e inocente. Serán ellos los que tengan que dar el paso.

Castiel lo miró irse. Aún no se explicaba como un hombre con cara de ángel podía tener una mente tan obscena, pero era su hombre.

        No siempre había sido así. Al principio eran una pareja normal, formal, que se entendía a la perfección, pero aquello no lo era todo. Un día se dieron cuenta de que se habían vuelto aburridos y decidieron aportar algo nuevo a su vida. No es que no tuvieran miedo, pero aunque fue una única vez esa noche les hizo más fuertes. Lo tenían muy claro, se querían y nada podría cambiar eso.

        Y por mucho que Castiel hubiera fijado sus ojos en Dean, nada iba a cambiar lo que sentía por David. Eran almas gemelas y como compañero no podía haber nadie mejor, y mientras tuviera eso tan claro lo demás no importaba. Sin embargo, sintió algo de responsabilidad. Si los vecinos no lo tenían claro podrían confundirse, o incluso enfadarse y lo último que Castiel quería era romper una pareja.

 

………

 

        Se pararon unos segundos frente a la puerta  con una botella cada uno y  vestidos para causar impresión, pero de un modo casual, como si fuera una simple coincidencia. Dean llevaba una camisa blanca remangada hasta el codo y Graham una negra ajustada que le quedaba como un guante. Pese a la ropa y a haber hablado sobre la situación se les veía nerviosos.

        Dean no sabía en qué pensar para que sus amigos no notaran que estaban algo tensos. Graham parecía leerle la mente, de modo que lo cogió del brazo y susurró antes de llamar.

-       Hagamos que todo sea lo más natural posible, que fluya. Si no pasa nada, al menos habremos pasado un buen rato.

Dean asintió y miró hacia la puerta que se abría por fin. Castiel llevaba una camiseta blanca con algún tipo de dibujo. No era la más vieja que tenía, pero al ver a sus vecinos supo que se habían estado preparando para la noche.

-       Hola, estáis guapísimos. Siento no estar a la altura –dijo sin dejar de mirar los brazos de Dean.

-       Oh no, esto ya ves…-Graham le restó importancia y señaló las botellas esperando a que Castiel le hiciera un gesto para dejarlas en la cocina.

-       Hola Dean –sabía que estaba nervioso. Sus ojos verdes lo evadían, aunque se hacía el duro como siempre -. Pensaba que no vendríais.

-       Bueno, como perdérnoslo.

 

…………

 

        Según iba avanzando la noche, Dean fue notando como los nervios se iban evaporando, abandonando su cuerpo como una segunda piel. El alcohol ayudó a esa sensación en gran medida, pero también podía jurar que se encontraba inspirado, cómodo, incluso feliz. La sonrisa de Graham volvió a producirle esa sensación cálida y el color de sus mejillas le decía que él también se sentía más atrevido.

        Hicieron una pausa, entre el plato principal y el postre, en la que contaron anécdotas que probablemente eran demasiado íntimas, pero les hacían reír como a un puñado de adolescentes. Graham aprovechó para acompañar a David a la cocina a por el postre y Dean se quedó medio recostado en su silla con la mandíbula casi desencajada, mirando a Castiel, que lo observaba de un modo osado, con los ojos fijos en su cuerpo, tan enigmático como solía ser con él. Dean sonrió, aunque ya no era una sonrisa amistosa si no que rozaba el flirteo. Se sentía joven y le gustaba que lo miraran así, como si acabaran de descubrirlo.

        El médico tomó una copa de vino y bebió sin dejar de mirarlo. Dean no pudo ocultar su excitación. Le gustaba sentirse atrapado por esos ojos azules.

-       Siento que quieres decirme algo -. En otro momento no habría sido capaz de pronunciar palabra, pero su embriaguez era como un escudo y prácticamente tenía el permiso de su novio para ser así de atrevido, de modo que no perdía nada.

-       ¿Por dónde empiezo? –Castiel tampoco se cortaba. Dean lo sentía más desinhibido que otros días y aquello le ayudó a pensar que ellos también habían tenido una conversación -. Ah si, no puedo dejar de mirarte.

         No le había pasado nunca y eso que había estado en toda clase de situaciones, pero juraría que se había sonrojado con las palabras de Castiel y sobretodo con su voz.

-       Cas –utilizó el apelativo cariñoso casi sin darse cuenta, aunque había algo de súplica en el tono utilizado. Era un “Cas no me tortures” o “Cas, apenas nos conocemos”.

-       Dean.

        Las palabras se quedaron atascadas en su garganta cuando escuchó los pasos volver hacia la mesa y un manojo de risas brotar de sus parejas. David tenía arrugas en los ojos y la voz ronca de Graham ocupaba toda la estancia. Castiel no pudo evitar sonreír y palmeó el hombro de David cuando se sentó a su lado, sin dejar de mirar a Dean frente a él. Aquella pequeña caricia parecía una señal, pues David se levantó con la misma rapidez que se había sentado.

-       Voy a poner música –anunció. Algún grupo de jazz elegante llenó la habitación y David se movió imitando a James Bond hacia la mesa, aunque no resultaba demasiado elegante. Aún llevaba los vaqueros color caqui y la camisa verde de forestal, pero le quedaban tan bien que podría no vestirse con otra cosa en toda la vida y seguir resultando sexy.

-       ¿Alguna vez has bailado con un hombre que no sea tú marido? –dijo Cas mirando directamente a Dean, utilizando las palabras adecuadas seguramente a posta.

-       No en tres años –contestó.

-       ¿Bailas conmigo? –Dean miró a Graham. Era su señal. Su novio asintió levemente con la cabeza y su sonrisa le dio alas. Dejó la servilleta y cogió a Castiel de la mano.

        Rodaron por el salón dando vueltas hasta que Castiel se acercó más a él y lo cogió de la cintura. La luz era tenue. Ni siquiera sabía si siempre había sido así o si David había apagado algunas luces para hacer el ambiente más íntimo.

        Era una estupidez. A Dean ni siquiera le gustaba bailar, pero sentir el cuerpo de Castiel tan cerca de él, poder oler su pelo y compartir ese momento tan inocente y a la vez tan cargado de tensión sexual lo estaban volviendo loco.

        La nariz del médico le hizo cosquillas en el pelo y supo que estaba dejando que su cuerpo se apoyara en él, que Dean lo aguantaría y su abrazo se haría más profundo. Graham los miraba con nostalgia y Dean no se sintió cómodo hasta que un David divertido como no lo había visto nunca se arrodilló frente a su silla haciendo el tonto, como si de una proposición se tratara.

-       Baila conmigo –dijo entre hipos y risas. Graham rió con él y Dean vio al chico de veintiocho años con el que compartía su vida y no al viejo desgastado con el que se había levantado los últimos días.

-       Está en buenas manos –le dijo Cas al oído. No pudo evitar sonreír.

        Si iba a ser así. Si así era como iban a dejarse llevar y a volar, era una manera tan digna y tan especial como nunca pudo haber imaginado. No habían intentado aprovecharse de su relación rota, sólo eran amigos intentando hacer realidad una fantasía.

 

………………………..

 

        Sus pechos estaban tan juntos que casi se rozaban a pesar de la tela. Era obvio que encajaban, aunque David era unos centímetros más alto que Graham, más o menos como Dean.

-       No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto. Soy el sheriff, tengo una reputación –dijo medio en broma, medio haciéndose el duro. No era demasiado bueno siguiendo el ritmo.

-       Me encantaría que me esposaras –susurró David en su oreja. Graham nunca lo había visto tan atrevido, pero supuso que era una mezcla entre el alcohol y la excitación del momento.

Le miró a los ojos intentando buscar algo de arrepentimiento, pero los ojos verde aguamarina de David brillaban con una luz propia en la tenue luz del salón. Parecía embelesado mirándole, y tuvo que apartar la mirada, pero el forestal le cogió de la barbilla para tenerlo cara a cara.

-       Dios que guapo eres –confesó en un susurro. Su mejilla lisa y suave le acarició la barba y Graham supo que quería besarle con toda su alma.

Miró de reojo a Dean y a Castiel que se miraban como ellos, pero parecían tener sus mismos miedos y David lo cogió del cuello de la camisa.

-       Está bien –dijo-. Yo amo a Castiel, y sé que tú quieres a Dean, pero esto…está bien. No puede explicarse y no tiene por qué. Ellos lo están deseando, tú lo deseas. Alguien tiene que dar ese paso.

Sus labios eran demasiado apetecibles y sus palabras fluían con suavidad. Graham tuvo que aguantar la respiración. Se sentía desnudo, a punto de ser desvirgado.

-       Me muero por besarte, pero no hemos hablado de besos y no sé…- era gracioso que no hubieran dejado de bailar, aunque ahora el tiempo parecía haberse ralentizado.

-       Es sólo un beso. Somos amigos.

        Solía pensar que solo besaría a aquel a quién amara y nunca había deseado besar a nadie más. Había tenido pensamientos impuros con algunos hombres de la calle, o de la televisión, pero era tan normal como que estaba vivo y la testosterona corría por sus venas.

        También solía pensar que solo había un tipo de amor, y que no podría querer de un modo distinto, y quería a David, y a Castiel. Eran simpáticos, sensuales y le daban confianza. Les quería. Quería compartir con ellos algo que guardaba muy dentro, pero que no compartiría con nadie más.

        Acarició sus labios con un roce leve, casi casto, justo cuando la música se volvía más emotiva, y David  aprovechó para atraerlo hacia él y atrapar sus labios de un modo feroz, respirando en su boca, colando su lengua para probarle.

 

        La cabeza de Dean había viajado a otro mundo cuando vio a David besando a su compañero. Castiel le dio la vuelta y se puso detrás de él aprovechando para morderle el cuello y lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja. Lo cogió de la cintura, pegándose a él y colando la mano por debajo de su camisa. Casi lo estaba obligando a mirar.

-       ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –era sádico que se lo preguntara mientras le metía mano y lo besaba en cada centímetro libre que encontraba entre la nuca y la clavícula.

-       Es…raro –contestó casi con un jadeo-. Tengo que reconocer que es sexy. Tu novio es sexy.

-       Umm, a él lo probarás luego -. Castiel era capaz de darle confianza y seguir el juego del mismo modo. Dean lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Era de esas personas respetables que intrigan con su mirada, como si pudieran esconder mucho más detrás de su fachada.

-       Creo que yo también me merezco un beso –dijo con atrevimiento. La sonrisa de Castiel le erizó el vello de la nuca.

        Con sólo dos dedos lo cogió del cuello y logró atrapar su boca sin cambiar la posición. Fue un beso con mucha saliva, pero cargado de pasión. Castiel le dio la vuelta y lo apoyó contra el sofá dejando que se sentara en el respaldo. Con Graham siempre llevaba la batuta, de modo que dejó que Castiel le guiara, de hecho le gustaba eso de él, aunque nunca lo confesaría.

        Castiel se lo quedó mirando como si estuviera adorando una estatua y es que Dean con los labios hinchados y la camisa descompuesta rozaba la perfección.

        Volvieron a besarse, esta vez Dean cogió a Castiel del cuello y lo obligó a agacharse hasta que sus labios temblaron juntos. El beso duró unos segundos, y Dean no necesitó nada más para sentir que su pantalón le tiraba y que su erección estaba empezando a doler. La curiosidad le pudo y giró la cabeza para ver como David tenía a su novio apoyado en la mesa y lo besaba por todas partes, desabrochándole la camisa para cumplir mejor su propósito, lamiendo su pecho con apetito. Un Graham jadeante y con los ojos cerrados se agarraba a él buscando más fricción, más saliva.

        Castiel aprovechó su posición para apoderarse de su cuello y dejar pequeñas marcas con los dientes que luego lamería como un pequeño gato. Sus manos se movían inquietas intentando desabrocharle los pantalones y meterse dentro de ellos para acariciarle el trasero. Lo consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo y coló sus manos a la vez apretando sus cachetes mientras volvía a besarle.

-       Lo tienes todo tan bien puesto –suspiró. Dean rió y tiró de él para quitarle la camiseta y conseguir probar algo de su piel.

        El pecho de Castiel era blanco, terso y liso como mármol y Dean se encontró perdido en su tacto y en su olor, recorriéndolo con manos firmes.

        Castiel lo miró a los ojos una vez más y terminó de desabrochar su camisa, acariciando sus pezones con los labios y dejando un reguero de besos hasta su ombligo. Le bajó los pantalones y liberó su erección, acariciándola unos segundos antes de probarle. Dean se irguió en su posición. No esperaba la lengua de Castiel lamiéndole como a un helado.

-       Dios Cas – en aquella posición y con Castiel agachado frente a él podía ver los movimientos de los otros dos.  Aunque la espalda de David lo ocupaba casi todo, Graham estaba frente a él y juraría que lo estaba mirando. Sorprendentemente aquello lo excitó más aún y tuvo que sonreír.

        Los labios de Castiel rodearon su glande y Dean se dejó llevar. Iba a derretirse y a combustionar con una simple mamada, pero en el cielo, o en el infierno culparía a los labios de Castiel y a la forma en la que se deleitaba con él como si tuviera una eternidad.

 

………………………………………

 

        David le estaba tocando. No parecía demasiado, pero sus manos colmaban todos los sitios en los que nunca habría pensado que podría deshacerse. Le acarició los muslos después de bajarle los pantalones, avanzando con sus pulgares hasta parar en la cara interna, masajeando hasta sus nalgas con dedicación, rodeando su entrada sin invadirla. Estaba prácticamente de pie y sentía que podría caerse, que podía perder el control de su cuerpo y dejar que David lo cogiera hecho una madeja. Podía correrse como un adolescente, simplemente con dedos y pausas en el momento justo. Dios, era vergonzoso.

-       Donde, ¿Dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? –murmuró casi con un jadeo. Apenas podía hablar. Daba gracias a que David lo sujetaba porque su cintura era gelatina en aquel momento.

-       Uno tiene sus recursos- contestó burlón-. Ven conmigo, no te vas a arrepentir.

-       ¿Es una promesa? –David lo tomó de la mano sonriendo.

        El rubio aprovechó que se movían para lanzar sus pantalones lejos, y así evitar que se tropezaran, y terminar de quitarle la camisa. Graham estaba expuesto y desnudo, pero lo siguió sin mediar palabra.

        No fue casualidad que lo pusiera de rodillas contra el sofá en el que Dean estaba sentado. Sabía que Graham apoyaría las manos para no caerse y expondría su magnífico trasero hacia él mientras estaba cerca de Dean, a unos centímetros de su espalda. Si se erguía un poco más incluso podría tocarle. David se quitó la camisa y empezó a bajar con la boca por el cuello de Graham y hacia su espalda. Sentía al sheriff temblar bajo sus labios y aprovechó para acariciarle el pecho por debajo deteniéndose en los pezones, bajando hasta su pene que reclamaba atención.

        Los gemidos de Dean se mezclaban con los de Graham y el moreno abrió los ojos para ver como su pareja agarraba a Castiel del pelo experimentando lo que parecía un éxtasis completo.

        Levantó la cabeza y dejó un reguero de besos en su espalda, y Dean  se contrajo  al sentir  la humedad de su boca rodeando su columna.

-       Oh si –consiguió decir. Era un sueño cumplido tener dos labios y dos lenguas recorriendo distintas partes de su anatomía, pero lo tomó como un regalo.

Castiel se levantó y lo devoró, dándole a probar su dulce sabor.

        Casi sin separarse, dieron la vuelta  y Cas sentó a Dean en el sofá al lado de Graham. Quería que Dean se excitara viendo a su novio, y no era para menos.

        La lengua de David se había perdido entre sus nalgas mientras le tocaba por delante y ahora el sheriff parecía más etéreo, descomponiéndose ante tanta sensibilidad. Su cuerpo se marcaba más por el sudor y el pelo le caía en la cara haciéndole más atractivo de lo que ya era.

-       Bésale –ordenó Castiel mientras terminaba de desnudarse-. Demuéstrale que te encanta verlo así.

        Le costaba pensar en un momento en el que estuviera más sexy. Se irguió y lo cogió del mentón para besarlo con fuerza. Aprovechó que Graham no paraba de jadear para colar la lengua en la boca y devorarlo con avidez.

        David no dejaba de lamer su entrada y ahora se ayudaba con un dedo, moviéndolo poco a poco para que no le doliera. Graham se movía buscando más fricción, perdido en los labios hinchados de Dean. No dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos, extasiado y hambriento mientras David añadía un dedo más a la ecuación, haciendo que el sheriff diera un respingo.

 

        Castiel seguía ocupado lamiendo y succionando a Dean, agarrándolo de los testículos mientras se tocaba a sí mismo, gastando todo su empeño en que su miembro estuviera preparado y lubricado.

 Subió por su abdomen con la lengua, masturbando ambas pollas a la vez. Dean se volvió hacia él y se besaron. La sonrisa de Castiel era evidente en sus labios.

        Dean lo cogió de la cintura y lo levantó mientras se sentaba cómodamente con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo. Colocó las manos entre las suaves nalgas del médico y acercó sus labios hacia el pene semierecto, que vibró con el contacto húmedo de su boca.

        Se lo metió en la boca abarcándolo casi por completo, escuchando los ávidos jadeos de Castiel de fondo. Aprovechó sus gemidos para acelerar el ritmo llevándolo hasta el extremo para luego parar en el último momento para darle pequeños besos en la ingle y el pubis.

-       Eres tan cruel.

        Dean rió. Una risa que retumbó entre las piernas de Castiel, que se mordía los labios para no gritar. Dean le estaba llevando al límite del orgasmo, volviendo hacia atrás en el momento justo. Le daba y le quitaba  a partes iguales, multiplicando las ganas y el deseo.

-       No pares ahora, no se te ocurra parar –Dean se sentía poderoso dominando así a alguien como Castiel y se afanó en que su vecino sintiera placer con cada poro de su piel.

        Fue intensificando las caricias, acompañadas con su lengua. A veces humedecía sólo la punta y masturbaba el tronco lubricado por su saliva con fuerza, parando en la base cuando sentía las contracciones de Castiel formarse desde su pene hasta las puntas de sus dedos.

        Castiel disfrutaba de la tortura, pero tras tres o cuatro veces las ganas de correrse lo abrumaron por completo y apretó a Dean contra su pene para que lo colmara por completo. Dean no se apartó, en cambio siguió succionando y acariciando cada vez con más fuerza hasta que Castiel sintió un gran orgasmo brotar de su glande y se desplomó como un castillo de naipes. Estaba exhausto, pero no dejó de mirar a Dean, sorprendido porque hubiera llegado hasta el final sin apartarse, aún cuando era la primera vez que lo hacían.  Castiel notó como se apoyaba en él y se acercó a su oído relamiéndose los restos de su propia excitación.

-       Sabes muy bien, Cas –dijo demostrándole que él también podía jugar.

 

        Respiró con dificultad, pero se irguió para besar a Dean y probarse a sí mismo. Le limpió la boca a lametazos, sorprendido de estar disfrutando algo tan intenso. Ambos simplemente se rozaron durante unos segundos. Castiel notaba la erección de Dean dura contra su muslo y supo que él también querría aliviarse. Pensó en las ganas que tenía de que lo penetrara, pero una fantasía le recorría la cabeza desde hacía meses y sólo ahora podía hacerla realidad, aunque fuera como mero espectador. Miró a Dean a los ojos y luego a la otra pareja que parecía ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Graham tenía los ojos cerrados mientras David lo penetraba con furia, utilizando su dulzura sólo en los besos que le regalaba alrededor de la columna.

-       Tengo una idea.

        Miró a David que jadeaba por el esfuerzo y le sonrió como si acabara de descubrir algo importante. Su pareja lo entendía a la perfección, de modo que salió de Graham y lo cogió de la cintura manteniéndolo de pie en el suelo frente al sofá. Castiel cogió a Dean de la mano e hizo que se sentara con las piernas abiertas, su erección ansiosa mirando hacia el techo, en todo su esplendor.  Las manos de David rodearon el pecho de Graham mientras no dejaba de frotarse contra sus nalgas, sus carnosos labios trazaban ríos de saliva en su cuello. Castiel le habló al oído y David sonrió susurrando una orden clara en la oreja del sheriff.

-       ¿Quieres morirte de placer? –un gemido fue la respuesta- ¿Por qué no montas a tu novio? Demuéstrale lo que puedes hacer.

David lo dejó libre y Graham, como guiado por una flauta mágica se sentó a horcajadas sobre Dean y se clavó su erección con tanta velocidad que Dean tuvo que aguantar la respiración. Fue Graham el que empezó el movimiento mientras Dean lo besaba por todas partes, ansioso y excitado disfrutando de su novio como no lo había hecho en semanas.

-       Tienes que prepararlo –le susurró Castiel al forestal y se colocó a un lado, esperando a que su entrepierna volviera a cobrar vida con lo que estaba viendo.

        No fue demasiado difícil cuando vio a David levantar un poco a Graham y meterle un dedo a la vez que este se metía el pene de Dean casi por completo.

        Graham gruñó, pero David lo sujetó para que no se moviera y comenzó a dilatarlo con otro dedo. El tamaño de Dean era considerable, y más en aquel estado de pasión desmedida, pero Graham apretó los dientes aceptando los dos dedos que se movían dentro de él.

-       Sólo si tú quieres, Graham, voy a penetrarte y vas a sentir a dos hombres dentro de ti –le dijo David con suavidad, sin presionarle.

        Le acarició los hombros para que se moviera y los dedos acompañaron el ritmo que Graham creaba montando a Dean. En poco tiempo se fue acostumbrando a ambas sensaciones y a controlar el placer de Dean y el suyo propio, y ambos gemían casi a la vez. David lo aprovechó para meter su glande en la entrada de Graham con mucho cuidado, aprovechando que parecía estar descansando un segundo y fue introduciendo el tronco hasta que estuvo casi todo dentro. El primer movimiento fue algo caótico, pero en un par de embestidas Graham volvía a llevar a Dean al extremo mientras David lo seguía, empujando por detrás.

        Los tres sudaban por el esfuerzo y la contención mientras Castiel no perdía detalle, masturbándose con suavidad sin dejar de mirarlos.

        David empujó un par de veces más y sintió que una ola de placer lo invadía poco a poco.

-       Oh Dios voy a correrme –suspiró casi sin aire. Castiel le hizo un gesto y David abandonó a Graham.

Castiel se arrodilló ante su novio y se metió su pene en la boca succionándolo con dedicación y ritmo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento habría un final. Se ayudó con un dedo, jugando con su entrada introduciéndolo sólo un poco y cuando el momento parecía el adecuado.

-       Oh Dios Cas, así, sabes como me gusta –le conocía demasiado y David se dejó ir, descargando entre la boca de Cas y su vello rubio con gran potencia debido a la contención. Castiel lo limpió con la lengua y quitó el dedo que presionaba su entrada, que vibraba aún con el orgasmo.

Se besaron con mucha lengua y saliva, sin control, mordiendo y arañando como dos fieras salvajes. Castiel no tardó mucho en comprobar que su erección volvía a despertar. David lo agarraba con sus manos varoniles, atrapándolo en su pecho, ambos echados en un lado del sofá.

-       ¿Qué quieres hacer? –le dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirar su erección sabiendo que no habían terminado allí.

-       Quiero ver a Dean recibiendo –confesó -. Quiero verle suplicar, y quiero que me penetre, lo estoy deseando.

        David sonrió, se levantó y fue hacia Graham, susurrándole en el oído para que Dean no lo escuchara.

 

 

………………………………

 

        Dean no sabía cuanto podía aguantar. Ni siquiera recordaba que Graham hubiera tomado nunca así el control, aunque fuera él que le estaba penetrando. Lo estaba torturando con una venganza que totalmente se merecía. Dean lo había subestimado, o quizás necesitaba darse cuenta de que su pareja era atractivo y posesivo si tenía el estímulo adecuado.

        Sabía que David le había dicho algo, algo que no pudo escuchar, o que no querían que escuchara porque Graham dejó de montarle y lo cogió de la mano poniéndolo a cuatro patas en el sofá, pero en paralelo y mirando hacia uno de los brazos, justo hacia donde Castiel estaba sentado acariciando su propia erección con los ojos vidriosos de anticipación.

        Decidió dejarse llevar, total para eso estaban allí después de todo. Confiaba en Graham, de modo que se relajó mientras sentía a su novio invadiendo su entrada con la lengua primero, y luego con dos dedos lubricados que caracolearon en su interior. Su polla brillaba por el líquido preseminal y sintió un escalofrío cuando uno de los dedos acarició su próstata.

        Lo que no esperaba era a Castiel, mirándole fijamente y lamiéndose los labios antes de ponerse delante de él y ofrecerle su trasero.

-       Fóllame Dean. Sé que te falta poco, pero déjame sentirte.

        No tenía tiempo para preliminares, ni para besos de calentamiento. Lo cogió de la cintura y empujó, sintiendo que Castiel se abría para él. El médico ahogó un grito y se movió para adaptarse y Dean sintió toda la tensión de su sangre acumularse en la cabeza y en su pene. Iba a explotar como un globo y le importaba una mierda si lo último que iba a sentir era la polla de su novio acariciando su próstata mientras se follaba a un Castiel suplicante y demasiado estrecho para su cordura.

        No pudo alargar el momento. Llevaba demasiado acumulado y la tensión se escapó de su cuerpo. Quería dejar que sus músculos cayeran durante horas, pero Graham lo sostuvo hasta que él también terminó. Echó a Dean hacia adelante mientras se quedaba de rodillas con los puños apretados y los ojos cerrados intentando respirar.

 

        Castiel estaba manchado de Dean y era el único que todavía seguía empalmado, aunque fuera por segunda vez. David estaba en el lado opuesto de la chaise-longe apoyado en uno de los brazos, y acogió a su compañero en sus brazos. La espalda perlada de sudor se apoyó en el armazón que era el pecho del forestal y se encajó allí como un puzzle. Las grandes manos de David rodearon la polla de Castiel acariciándolo con firmeza mientras le mordía la oreja.

 

        Dean no podía moverse. Intentó ponerse de pie para ir al baño y lavarse, pero estaba claro que aquel sofá tendría que pasar por un lavado completo después de aquello así que no se preocupó. Se sentó como pudo y dejó que Graham se colocara a su lado abrazándolo con languidez. La nariz se apoyó en su cuello y la barba le hizo cosquillas, pero el olor de su amante lo reconfortó. Olía un poco a él y algo también a David, pero sobretodo a sí mismo y Dean se sintió en casa. Ambos vieron a Castiel contraerse y convulsionar y los cuatro se miraron.

-       Es una lástima, me gustaba este sofá –dijo David observando el desastre en el que se había convertido la carísima chaise-long de diseño. Castiel le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-       Ha valido la pena –dijo casi sin aire. Gateó hasta Dean, pero para su sorpresa fue hacia la cabeza castaña de Graham y le dijo algo al oído.

-       ¿Qué le dices? –preguntó David curioso.

-       Que me he quedado con ganas de probarle –dijo Castiel con un guiño-, pero que o la próxima vez vamos a su casa, o no volveremos a invitarles a cenar.

Graham rió asintiendo.

-       Eres un anfitrión de mierda – se burló su novio. Castiel le dio un beso en los labios.

-       No nos hemos comido el postre –dijo de repente Dean y todos rieron- ¿Qué? Tengo hambre.

 

                 Imaginó demasiadas veces qué pasaría si finalmente lo hacían. Imaginó con angustia, incluso miedo cómo sería el día después. Si saldría corriendo cuando la excitación hubiera pasado y tuviera que afrontar lo que acababa de hacer. Imaginó que Graham se encerraría en la habitación y no querría hablar con él en días, hasta que su relación se hubiera consumido por completo.

                 Lo que no imaginó era estar comiendo pudding y bebiendo café en la alfombra del salón, a las tres de la madrugada,  medio desnudos y riendo, hablando de estupideces. No imaginó que la risa de Graham volvería a ser sonora en la habitación y que se dormiría entre cojines, sobre su pecho murmurándole “te quiero”.

                 No imaginó que David le haría una foto en esa posición y que él y Castiel se quedarían junto a ellos toda la noche. No imaginó que roncarían juntos, casi en el suelo, ni que la mañana le despertaría con una nueva sorpresa.

                 En fin, estaba claro que no conocía a sus nuevos vecinos. Eso, o que no tenía mucha imaginación.

            

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos imaginamos que tienen poderes mágicos y que se han quitado milagrosamente los pantalones y los calzoncillos, vale? Es que creo que lo he obviado un poco. Bastante tenía con ver en qué parte iba cada "miembro" xDDD


End file.
